


Movie Night

by Usedbbandaid



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedbbandaid/pseuds/Usedbbandaid
Summary: He treasured these moments, just him, his beloved, and some form of entertainment she put together.
Relationships: Alastor/Pearl
Kudos: 11





	Movie Night

“Amethyst recommended this movie to me, and I think you might like it too.”

It was slowly becoming less and less rare for Alastor to visit Pearl in the living world. He would come through the warp pad using the grimoire he ‘borrowed’ from Stolas. He and Pearl would often spend a day or two together before he had to go back home unnoticed.

“I know you don’t like modern movies,” Pearl began, “but I know you like musicals and it’s a period piece from the 1800s.”

Alastor sat back comfily in the couch Pearl had set up in her room. It was a quaint little set she put up, one couch, a small tv, and a rug to block the running water the floors were made out of. 

He treasured these moments, just him, his beloved, and some form of entertainment she put together.

“What’s it called, my little peacock?” He asked while Pearl but the dvd in its player, then watching as the screen came to life.

“The Greatest Showman” Pearl smiled. “It’s about that one circus man, P. T Barnum.”

The name was slightly familiar to the deer, remembering his mother talking about seeing one of his shows. “Who would make a movie about some obscure conman?”

Pearl picked up the popcorn she made mostly for Alastor and snuggled up to his side. 

“I dunno, I just hear it’s really good.”

She grabbed the remote and played the film, the two watching as the movie started with a rather boisterous musical number. 

Alastor didn’t care much for the film, but enjoyed his Pearl’s company, leaning into her side and watching her reactions to the dramatic plot lines.

He really did treasure these moments.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Pearl would like The Greatest Showman


End file.
